Be a Valentino Just For You
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A Fluffy Smitchie Valentine's Day Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I felt like writing a valentines smitchie oneshot. I hope you like it!! It has no correlation to 'Cyber Trouble'**

* * *

"_I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings be a valentino just for you." –_ Queen

* * *

Mitchie sat in her desk, drumming her fingernails quietly on the hard surface. She took a glance up at the clock at the side of the room. 8:30. It was only second period, she had the whole day ahead of her. She half listened to the teacher standing in front of the classroom droning on and on about the sine and cosine of theta. She knew she should have been paying attention but found it nearly impossible to concentrate.

She looked down at her paper and saw that she had doodled a bunch of hearts all over it. She smiled when she saw that she had even written _his_ name in one of the hearts. She traced her pencil over the five letter word to accentuate every letter.

You see that day was Valentine's day. It was day when couples all over celebrated their love for each other. For some couples it was a start for their relationship. And for others it was a start for a marriage.

All around school, girls carried roses, boxes of candy, teddy bears, cards, all given to them by their loving boyfriends. Couples held hands and walked through the hallway giving each other loving looks and even daring couples would kiss each other in the middle of the hallway.

But Mitchie, no, she was not like those couples. Because you see, her boyfriend was Pop Star Shane Gray and even on Valentine's Day he was busy. He had called earlier in the morning to wish her a Happy Valentine's day and to tell her that he loved her. He told her he couldn't talk for long and after a few minutes talking, he left, saying he would talk to her later.

So now Mitchie was alone and could only watch the happy couples in bitterness. It was times like this when she wished Shane wasn't a famous Pop Star. But then she reminded her self that if he wasn't famous then she never would have met him and she wouldn't even have a valentine or a boyfriend.

"Mitchie?"

"Huh?" She looked up from her doodles and at Mr. Lovenda who was looking at her expectantly. She glanced around the classroom and saw everyone staring at her and assumed that she had been asked a question.

"Can you answer the question please?"

"Uhm.." She looked at the board to see if there were any clues to what the question would be. There wasn't. "Well um…"

She was cut off by the sound of the bell. She sighed in relief. Saved by the bell.

Mr. Lovenda closed his book and said that they would continue the lesson the next day. Mitchie closed her notebook and put it away in her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and rushed out of the classroom. She hurried to her next class hoping that if she did rush that the day would be over quicker and she could talk to Shane.

She entered her English classroom and saw her best friend Sierra already seated in her seat. She waved to her and Sierra waved back. Mitchie walked over to her and sat in the seat next to her. "Hey Sierra."

"Hey Mitchie." Sierra greeted happily. "So did you do the homework?"

Mitchie nodded and then groaned. "I stayed up late doing it though."

Sierra raised her eyebrows knowingly and smirked. "Talking to Shane all night?"

Mitchie blushed and bit her lip. "Maybe."

Sierra laughed. "I don't blame you though, you have to talk sometime right?"

Mitchie nodded, sighing softly. "Unfortunately eleven at night is the only time he's available to talk. But he was actually early last night, he called me at ten and we talked until around eleven fifteen and then he told me that I had to do my homework and got off."

"Aww." Sierra smiled. "What a good boyfriend he is."

Mitchie smiled softly and hummed in contentment. "Indeed he is."

The bell rung signaling the start of the period and the teacher Mrs. Homan walked into the room.

"Alright children please take out your books, we will be reading chapter two today." She instructed.

Mitchie took out her copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and opened up to chapter two.

They were halfway through chapter three when the phone rang. Mrs. Homan paused in her reading and went to answer the phone. After she hung up with whoever was on the phone she looked to Mitchie.

"Mitchie there's something in the office for you." She told her. "You may go pick it up now."

Mitchie was surprised. She didn't think her mom was going to drop off anything. She thanked Mrs. Homan and walked out of the classroom. As she was walking down the hallway she wondered what it could be.

She entered the main office and walked up to the desk. On the desk she saw a single yellow rose wrapped in white tissue paper with a little card tied around it that said her name. She picked it up and then left the office, waiting until she got back to the classroom to see who it was from, although she had a pretty good idea anyway.

She walked back into the classroom and took her seat. Sierra gave the rose a questioning look and Mitchie shrugged.

She opened the little card attached to the rose and smiled. She was right.

**Mitchie**

**Yellow for friendship because underneath it all you are my best friend.**

**Shane**

She closed the card and looked at Sierra and mouthed 'Shane'. Sierra silently 'awwed' and Mitchie smiled and then turned back to her book.

Her day continued as slow as it did before. After English she had Gym and that seemed to drag on forever. And she didn't even have Sierra to keep her company and entertained.

After Gym she had History. She trudged her way up all the way to the third floor of her school building where her History class was located. She made it into the classroom about two seconds before the bell rang. She took a seat just as the teacher was telling them to open their textbooks.

Mitchie slumped in her seat and opened her textbook to the page instructed and almost had to laugh at what they were learning that day. The Great Depression. Well wasn't that just a reflection of what she was feeling that day?

Okay…so it wasn't so bad to be called a Great Depression or to be compared to the Great Depression but she was still feeling pretty bad. The only thing that stirred some joy in her heart was the yellow rose resting on the desk.

The teacher started a slideshow presentation for them to take notes on.

Halfway through the period the phone rang. The teacher continued to teach as he walked over to the phone and only paused to answer the phone.

Mitchie looked up from her notebook to stare at the teacher wondering if it was another phone call for her. The teacher nodded a few times and then hung up the phone. He turned to Mitchie. "Mitchie there's something in the office for you."

Mitchie felt her lips curve up in a smile and rose from her seat.

She walked down to the office and once again found a rose on the main desk. Except this time there were two roses, one pink, and one peach. As she grabbed the gift, the secretary working at the desk, gave her a knowing smile. At her smile, Mitchie had to wonder, did Shane come into the office every time to deliver the roses?

Mitchie smiled politely back at the woman and then headed back to her class. On the way to her class, she walked slowly to read the card.

**Pink and Peach for Appreciation and Admiration. You don't know how much I appreciate having you in my life Mitchie, you've done things for me that I could never have imagined doing myself. And I admire you Mitchie, for your beauty, inside and out, for your talent, for your intelligence, for everything. **

**Shane **

She felt a grin pass her lips and she hugged the roses to her chest and continued the rest of the way to her classroom. When she got back to the classroom she found that they were done with notes and were now answering questions in the textbook. She saw kids who were in her English class giving her and the roses questioning looks. She could only smile and ignore them. It didn't matter what they thought, all that mattered was Shane.

She did her class work for the rest of the time, occasionally glancing over at the three roses on her desk and smiling softly. About thirty seconds before the bell rang she handed in her paper and then packed up her stuff.

When the bell rang she practically high tailed it out of the classroom and down to the first floor towards the cafeteria.

She met Sierra and a couple of her friends from chorus and they took a seat towards the entrance. Sierra gasped once she saw the two extra roses that were now in Mitchie's hands.

"You got more?" She asked and Mitchie nodded.

Her friends, Kim and Christine, noticed the roses and started fawning over them.

"Ooh!" Kim smirked as she leaned over to get a better look at them. "Who're they from? Do you have a secret admirer?"

Mitchie grinned and shook her head. "No I have a boyfriend. But he doesn't go here so he sent me these."

"Let me see!" Christine exclaimed and Mitchie handed over the roses to her. Kim and Christine read over the notes that Shane left.

"Aww!" They cried after reading them.

"He sounds so sweet!" Kim said and Mitchie nodded with a smile.

"He is."

The girls giggled and then got up to get their lunch.

Even though they weren't all in the same class, they all had the same teacher for English, and they were discussing how hard the English homework was last night.

"And what was up with question number 5?" Kim asked looking at her friends. "Seriously, I didn't understand what it was asking."

"I know, me neither." Mitchie shook her head and took a last bite of her macaroni and cheese.

Suddenly the secretary from the office walked into the cafeteria and over to Mitchie's table.

The girls looked up at her and Mitchie stared at her curiously. The secretary smiled at her and produced another rose for her, white this time. Mitchie thanked her and took the rose. Sierra, Kim and Christine all stared at her with smiles on their faces.

"Another one?" Christine asked and Mitchie shrugged, biting her lip.

Mitchie opened the card and read it.

**White for innocence and purity. You're my innocent flower and I love you for it. **

**Shane**

Once again she was left with a grin on her face. Mitchie really was his innocent flower. Even after almost six months of being together, she was still shy around him when it came to being intimate. And she loved the other meaning of the white rose as well. Purity. She knew Shane had a purity ring and she wore one as well. Although she was almost fully convinced that Shane would be the one for her.

She handed it off to the girls and once again they 'awwed'.

After lunch they had chorus. Well, Mitchie, Kim and Christine did, Sierra had Math that period.

During the whole class Mitchie stared at the phone to see if it was going to ring. After about thirty minutes had gone by, she had given up that it would ring. Mitchie turned to the music on her lap and went over her part while the choir director went over the boys' part with them.

Then like a choir of angels, the phone rang. Mitchie's face lit up and she looked up from her music. The choir director walked over to phone, picked it up and Mitchie was halfway out of her seat. After a few seconds, the teacher hung up and walked back over to the boys. Mitchie's face dropped and she slumped back into her chair. Apparently, the phone call was not for her. She sighed quietly. She couldn't help it, she loved being spoiled by Shane, and even though it wasn't him or his voice, it was still him talking to her and she wanted to read more.

Just as the teacher was about to run the whole song from the top the phone rang again. She walked over to the phone and Mitchie looked up hopefully.

"Yes she is." The choir director said into the phone and then nodded a few times. "Very well I will send her down."

Mitchie grinned and started to stand up from her seat. The Choir director looked at her, smiled when she was Mitchie already out of her seat and just pointed towards the door.

Mitchie looked at Kim and Christine who were smiling at her and then walked out of the classroom.

She walked down the path to the main office. She entered and walked over to the main desk. Her eyes widened when she saw not one, not two, but twelve red roses waiting for her. She took them off of the desk and while walking out of the room, read the note attached.

**Red for love and twelve because one rose could not even begin to hold all the love I feel for you. **

**Shane**

She had to hold in a squeal when she read that. She didn't think she even held it in because the security guard watching the front entrance smirked at her. She blushed softly and headed back to chorus.

She got back to her seat and saw Kim and Christine staring at her and the roses wide eyed. She even saw the girls next to her and around her eyeing the roses. She placed them carefully on the empty chair next to her with the other four.

Within five minutes the period was over and Mitchie was glad that there was only one period left in the day. But that's not the only thing that excited her. With each proceeding period, the roses have gotten more meaning to them and she couldn't wait to see what this period held in store for her.

She got to her Chemistry class and was practically jumping her seat the whole period. She tried to pay attention to the teacher saying something about ions but all she could think about was Shane.

And just as she had been waiting for, the phone rang. A few kids were had seen her get all the other roses turned toward her and she grinned. She knew what they were thinking. Who was the guy that was sending her all of these roses?

"Mitchie," The teacher said after she hung up the phone, "there's something down in the office for you." She said the line that had been drilled into Mitchie's head all day. But that was line she would never be sick of.

Mitchie hopped out of her seat and practically ran downstairs. She entered the office and once again walked up to the desk. She frowned when she didn't see a rose on the desk and looked around. The secretary grinned at her from behind her desk, stood up, grabbed something off her desk and walked over to her.

Mitchie saw two roses in her hand. One red, one white. The Secretary handed it to her and Mitchie took it from her and smiled. "Thank you."

The secretary nodded and then headed back to her desk. "That boy really loves you." She stated and Mitchie felt her heart soar and she smiled. "This is the most romantic thing I've seen a teenager do for his girlfriend. You're a lucky young woman."

Mitchie smiled and let out a contented sigh and stared down at the roses. "I sure am." She looked back up at the secretary. "Thank you again."

She turned to leave and as she adjusted the roses in her hand, she felt something hard against her fingers. She looked down and saw a little bump under the tissue paper. She removed the tissue paper and gasped at what she saw. Attached to the rose via a red ribbon was a ring. She untied the ribbon carefully and took the ring off. She brought it up to eye level to see it. It was a silver band with two hearts linked together with three little diamonds on one of the hearts. Inside the band was inscribed 'forever yours'. She felt tears well up in her eyes. A promise ring, Shane had given her a promise ring. She quickly slipped it onto her finger and opened the card.

**Red and White for unity because you and I belong together forever. You are my one and only Mitchie. I love you forever and always. **

**Happy Six Month Anniversary.**

**Shane**

She gasped when she realized what the date was. Yes it was valentine's day but it was also February 14th, six months since August 14th which was the last day of camp, which was when Shane and Mitchie officially got together. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek at the fact that Shane had remembered and had done such a romantic thing. She looked down at the promise ring on her ring ringer sparkling in the light and smiled. How she longed to be in Shane's arm right now, to hug him and kiss him and told him she loved him.

She went into the bathroom, examined her face in the mirror to see if it had been noticeable that she was crying. Her eyes were a little bloodshot so she splashed some water on her face and then finally headed back to her classroom.

She added the two roses to the other sixteen and let out a sigh. Class was almost over by that time so she just sat there examining her ring for the rest of the time.

Soon enough the bell rang and she piled out of the classroom with the other students. She walked to her locker to put away the books away that she didn't need for the day. As she closed her locker and was about to head out when a bunch of girls rushed past her rather rudely. She furrowed her brow in confusion. One girl turned around and called over her shoulder, "He's right outside Sam!" and then squealed.

Mitchie looked over her shoulder to "Sam" who picked up her speed and ran past Mitchie to catch up with her friends. They all squealed and ran down the hallway.

Who was outside? Mitchie wondered. And then she got a knowing feeling in her stomach. Shane had to be near to drop off the roses. And wherever screaming girls were, that meant Shane was. Mitchie felt her heart pick up speed at the thought of seeing her boyfriend and ran down the hallway after the rest of the girls.

She ran outside and saw half of the school's female population screaming and crowding and pushing each other. She squinted and tried to find where he was. And then finally she spotted him. There he was sitting on top of his limo with his guitar in his lap. He was obviously singing but there was so much screaming that she couldn't hear him.

She bolted across the lawn, pushing her self through the crowds ignoring the out cries of the teenagers. She finally got to the front and stood next to a girl who was trying to reach out for him.

_..the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

She felt her breath catch in her chest when her eyes landed on him. He looked just as gorgeous as he did a few weeks ago when she last saw him. His handsome boyish face held a warm smile and his brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight as his dark hair fell over his forehead. She felt her heart flutter at hearing him sing their song just like she always did. There was just something about that song that made her crazy.

Shane's eyes seemed to wonder the crowd and they finally landed on her. For a split second he stopped singing but then picked it up again and broke out into a full fledged grin. Mitchie bit her lip and grinned back at him, lifted her hand in a wave.

It was then that Shane stopped singing, his grin widened, and he placed his guitar down on top of the limo and there was a collective groan from the audience. Shane didn't even look at the audience as he hopped off the roof of the car and walked straight for her.

Mitchie heard the girls around her squeal but all she saw was Shane and his gorgeous smile. He took her left hand in his and glanced down at the ring on her finger. She followed his line of vision and grinned when she saw what he was looking at. She lifted her head to look at his face and his eyes locked onto hers. Those two brown orbs showed so much love she couldn't help but melt. She gripped onto Shane's arm for balance and he reached out, placing his hand on her waist to steady her, their eyes never leaving one another's.

Shane's hand that was still holding hers moved slightly and his fingers intertwined with hers just as it had so many months ago at Final Jam. Only this time he did what he was too scared to do then.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mitchie." He whispered and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**_A/N: Would you believe that this whole thing was just done in one day? I believe I started thinking about writing this story early this morning and then when I got home from school at two started writing it and now its 5:27 and it's finished. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! I love feedback!!!!_**

**_To see Mitchie's promise ring go to my profile it's on there._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: As the poll results have shown, I'm making this story into a three-shot! So here's the next chapter! Thank God Fanfiction started working again I wanted to get this up before I left for Florida on Thursday!**_

* * *

"_Set my alarm turn on my charm, that's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy." - _Queen

* * *

After Mitchie pulled away from Shane she heard chatter from the crowd behind her. She looked out of the corner of her eyes to the girls next to her and found that they were staring at her with wide eyes and slacked jaws. She understood why they had those faces on through. It wasn't everyday a nobody like her got kissed by Shane Gray. At least in their world. In the real world she got kissed by Shane Gray quite a lot.

She looked back at Shane and her eyes locked onto his. His eyes were bright and full of life and love. As she looked into them she realized that he had missed her just as much as she missed him. He looked incredibly happy to be there at that moment with her and the smile on his face was so true, so real that she had to smile with him.

Their hands were still connected and Shane led her a few steps away from the crowd and surprisingly the girls did not follow.

Mitchie glanced over her shoulder to look at the crowd. Pushing her way to the front of the line was Kathleen Morris, the school's head cheerleader and self proclaimed 'the future Mrs. Shane Gray.' She got to the front of the line and gave Mitchie a look that could kill.

Mitchie swallowed and tightened her grip on Shane's hand. She looked at the ground to avoid Kathleen's death stare and then glanced up at Shane. He was giving her a confused and concerned look, that gorgeous smile replaced with a frown at the obvious discomfort of his girlfriend.

Mitchie cast a look towards Kathleen directing Shane to follow her line of vision. His mouth formed a small "o" when he saw Kathleen. He remembered countless stories Mitchie told him about this Kathleen girl and he wasn't happy with her. In fact, 'not happy' would be the understatement of the century.

"Torres." Kathleen finally spit out. Mitchie winced and hid her face in the crook of Shane's neck and Shane narrowed his eyes.

"What are do you think you're doing?" Kathleen hissed.

Mitchie quickly glanced up at Shane and then finally looked at Kathleen. She lifted her head from Shane's shoulder. "I...uhm…I…" She muttered quietly-she always had trouble standing up for herself.

Shane sensed her nervousness, gave her hand a comforting squeeze and then let it go. He started towards Kathleen and she started to look hopeful but then her face dropped at the look on his face. Shane stopped inches from her and stared her down.

The other girls around her slowly started to back away seeing that Shane meant business. If Shane Gray had the look on his face that he had right then, you did not mess with him. You'd be wise to not talk at all.

"You have a problem with my girl?" Shane asked her darkly.

Kathleen's eyes widened as she stared up at her idol glaring down at her. "Yo…you're girl?"

"That's right my girl. Michelle Demetria Torres, commonly know as Mitchie Torres, is my girl."

Kathleen's jaw dropped and she quickly looked over to Mitchie and then back at Shane.

"We've been together for exactly six months and I love her more than anything."

Kathleen's eyes widened further and Mitchie smiled softly at the admission. Even though she already knew that he loved her she still loved to hear him say it.

"And I don't like it when people don't treat her with the respect and kindness she deserves."

Mitchie had to hold back a snort of laughter of the irony of that statement.

Shane noticed the look in Kathleen's eyes; it was a look he had seen a million times over. "Oh I get it-You're one of those. One of those fans who think they'll marry me-who fight over me and claim me as theirs." He shook his head. "There's only one girl in the whole universe that can do that and her name is Mitchie Torres. And you can tell all your friends!" He raised his voice on the last sentence to address the whole crowed. "Shane Gray will now and forever only belong to Mitchie Torres."

He snapped his gaze back to Kathleen. "Its girls like you that helped turn me into the person I never want to become again. Girls who wanted me because of my fame, money and free stuff. Mitchie loves me, NOT pop star Phenom Shane Gray."

Shane looked at the crowd and saw that they were deathly silent and staring at him intently just listening to him. He looked over his shoulder towards Mitchie and she smiled at him in thanks. He gave her a curt nod and then turned back to Kathleen and the dark cloud passed over his eyes again. "If I ever hear that you bothered Mitchie again…you'll be sorry you ever heard the name Shane Gray." With those final words he turned back and headed towards Mitchie.

"Hi Shane." He heard a voice call from the crowd and he tensed. He clenched his jaw wondering how a fan could talk to him after a speech like that. He turned expecting to find a fan but saw Mitchie's best friend Sierra waving at him weakly.

He relaxed and let a small smile cross his features and his eyes were bright again. "Hey Sierra." He greeted warmly. "You want a ride home?"

She smiled and nodded and walked towards Shane. Shane motioned his head towards Mitchie and Sierra headed towards her. Shane took a few steps, stopped to pick up the flowers that Mitchie had dropped at seeing him, and continued his way to Mitchie.

Mitchie looked up at him as he approached and grinned. He extended his arm and held out the roses for her. "I believe these are yours, love."

She took them from him and giggled. "Love? I think you've been hanging around Brown too much."

He smirked and shrugged, "Hey if you had a British uncle you'd be talking like that too."

Mitchie laughed and glanced at Sierra who was smiling. Mitchie wrapped her arm around her shoulder and squeed because she was just so happy. Shane laughed at the joy Mitchie had. He wordlessly walked around them opened the limo door. He held out his hand towards the open door. "Ladies first."

Mitchie and Sierra looked at each other, grinned and then slid into the limo. Shane cast another serious look over his shoulder towards Kathleen and then climbed into the limo. As soon as he shut the door, the crowd burst into life and started to applaud and cheer wildly.

Kathleen scowled, huphed, stomped her foot on the ground, turned and stormed away pushing her way through the crowd.

Inside all three of them were laughing quietly as Shane slung his arm around Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie turned her head to look at him and grinned. She leaned up and kissed the side of his face. "Thank you." She whispered near his ear. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She placed her left hand on his knee softly. "And I don't just mean how you stood up for me, even though that itself made my whole week. I didn't think you would get me anything. I didn't think you were even going to be home!"

"Originally I wasn't," He replied, "But it ended early so I wanted to surprise you. And either way, I would have got you something, it's our first Valentine's Day AND our six month anniversary."

She blushed in shame and buried her head in his shoulder and muffled something into his jacket.

"What?" He laughed. "Mitch, I can't understand you."

She lifted her head and hesitantly met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't remember it was our anniversary which is why you were so quiet on the phone this morning wasn't it?"

He gave her an amused look. "No Mitch, the reason I was quiet was because I wanted to keep it quiet that I was surprising you."

"So you're not mad I forgot?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head and kissed her forehead softly. "No I'm not because I knew you had a lot on your mind. It's Valentine's Day, you're boyfriend is on tour, you have a big test in History on Friday…"

Mitchie smiled, love twinkling in her eyes. "You listened to me complaining?"

He laughed and once again leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes I listen to everything you say. I love hearing your voice."

She blushed and bit her lip looking shyly up at him. He smirked at her and she whined quietly returning to her hiding place in his shoulder. He laughed and tightened his grip around her.

"One would think after all the compliments I dish out to you everyday you'd be used to it."

"Shut up." She muttered.

He chuckled and lifted her face by placing a finger under her chin.

"I think it's cute when you blush."

She blushed again and stuck out her tongue. Not a second after she it back in her mouth Shane's lips were on hers. She immediately responded and placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Oh my God Mitchie!"

Mitchie jumped apart from Shane, her eyes wide at her best friend's exclamation. She had nearly forgotten that Sierra was in the car with them.

Mitchie looked to Shane and saw that he looked alarmed as well. Mitchie turned to Sierra, "What Si? What's wrong?"

"The ring! On your finger!"

Mitchie lifted her hand in the air to get a look at her ring to see if anything had happened to it. It looked just as beautiful and as untouched as when she first got it.

"What about it?" Mitchie asked breathing out a sigh of relief.

Sierra's eyes widened and she lifted her brow. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh." Mitchie smiled and glanced at Shane and saw him smiling back at her. "Shane got it for me as a present." She held out her hand towards Sierra with a grin.

Sierra gasped and took Mitchie's hand to get a better look at the ring. "Oh my God! It's beautiful! Is it real?" Sierra asked looking up at Shane.

Shane smirked and nodded. "You betcha it's real. Mitchie deserves nothing less."

Mitchie blushed and bit her lip. "Oh stop. You spoil me."

He shrugged lightly. "It's my job baby. It's what you get when you're dating a famous rock star."

Mitchie almost piped in with 'pop star' but decided against it not wanting to ruin the mood.

"It's a promise ring isn't it?" Sierra asked as she examined the ring.

Mitchie nodded with a grin and slid the ring off her finger and handed it to Sierra so she could get a better look at it. Normally she wouldn't have taken it off for anything, but she knew Sierra since she was a little girl and trusted her with her life.

Sierra carefully held the ring and looked over every inch and awed at the inscription on the inside. She handed the ring back to Mitchie and Mitchie slid it back onto her finger.

"Don't forget to tell you parents about that Mitchie." Sierra advised her. "From a distance it looks like an engagement ring, for a minute, I thought it was. Your parents would flip out."

Mitchie's eyes widened at the implication of Sierra's statement. Her heart fluttered at the thought of being engaged to Shane. She was only sixteen, no where near marriage, but in someway the promise ring was like an engagement ring. It's not a promise to get married but a promise to be with each other until the end of time which in a way is like marriage without all the legal mumbo jumbo. The thought of marriage scared her, but the thought of being with Shane forever did not. It was odd, she knew that. She didn't know how to explain it but she knew Shane was the one for her. She could never, ever see herself with anyone else. That is what the promise ring stood for anyway.

"I think they know that I wouldn't get engaged at sixteen." Mitchie responded.

Sierra shrugged. "Parents think the worst, you know how they are, they see something, assume and blow it out of proportion."

Mitchie nodded in agreement. She knew her parents would freak out if they saw the ring, especially her dad. Her dad was still hesitant about Shane. She thought that he wasn't ready to give up his little girl and especially not to a famous, former 'bad boy'. Shane had done his best to convince that he was not like that anymore and for the past six months he had done a fantastic job. Steve almost completely trusted him but he still gave him that look over when he and Mitchie went out alone for a few hours.

The limo pulled up in front of Sierra's house.

Sierra moved towards the door, "Thanks for the ride home." She said to Shane.

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

She smiled softly and looked at Mitchie. "Bye Mitchie."

Mitchie leaned over Shane and hugged her friend goodbye. "Bye Si! See you tomorrow!"

Sierra waved at them once more and then stepped out of the limo. Shane waited until she was safe in her home before signaling for the driver to drive.

Mitchie settled herself back into Shane's side and rested her head on his shoulder.

After about a minute of silence, Mitchie lifted her head and looked out the window, "Um…Shane? We passed my house."

"I know." Shane responded with a smirk.

Mitchie looked over at him and gave him a worried look. He laughed at her expression. "Don't worry Mitchie, I talked to your parents before hand, they gave me permission to keep you out until seven."

"Seven?" She rested back and looked up at him. "What are we going to do for five hours?"

"Give you the best Valentine's Day of your life." Shane responded.

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

Shane looked down at her and smirked not saying a word. She pouted and he shook his head. "Nope, not telling you."

She huphed and crossed her arms lightly. "Fine, but whatever it is, it better not be a fancy restaurant. I am no where near dressed." She looked down at her outfit. She was dressed in a plain pair of jeans, a pair of black converses, a multi colored shirt with different designs of hearts and a brown winter jacket. "I don't want to look like a loser."

"You could never look like a loser." Shane told her sincerely.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Even if I wore a clown suit to a high class party?"

Shane opened his mouth to reply but it shut it just as quick. She gave him a pointed look. "Exactly."

"That's not fair though, anyone would look like a loser walking into a high class party with a clown suit on." Shane replied.

"And anyone would look like a loser walking into a fancy restaurant in jeans and a t-shirt."

"If I was taking you to a fancy restaurant then I would reserve the whole building so the only people in the restaurant would be me, you, a few waiters and the kitchen staff."

"Did you do that?" Mitchie asked her eyes widening.

Shane smirked and shook his head. "You will not get it out of me Mitchie Torres."

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "You sure are stubborn Shane Gray."

"But you love me." He grinned cheekily.

She rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged impishly. "Whatever floats your boat."

His smile faded and for a long moment he actually believed she was serious. Then he caught her playful smirk. He smirked as a plan formed in his head to get her back. Her head was turned away from him and he scooted closer to her. He slowly inclined his head towards her face until his nose was millimeters away from her face. He placed his finger under her chin and slowly turned her face towards him. Her eyes met his and the smirk melted away from her face. He stared deep into her eyes and heard her hitch her breath. He parted his lips slightly and let his hot breath hit her face. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and then re opened to meet his again. His smirk reached his eyes and the brown orbs glazed over with seduction.

Mitchie opened her mouth slightly and her breath mixed with his. She blinked a few times and felt her lips instinctively move towards Shane's. Shane moved his head towards her ear feeling her let out a breath. He closed his eyes lightly. "Tell me you love me." He whispered near her ear. She shivered when his breath hit her skin. Shane moved back to meet her eyes and she stared up at him desperately.

"I love you." She whispered breathlessly. Shane closed his eyes, reopened them a moment later to find Mitchie's eyes closed and slowly leaning in towards him. He smirked and gave her lips the lightest of brushes, it was almost as if it never happened at all, and then he pulled back and looked like he did nothing.

Mitchie remained in that position for a good few moments and then her eyes fluttered open. She saw Shane sitting innocently a good foot away from her staring at her as if he didn't know what she was doing.

She caught her breath and looked around, wondering if she had just imagined the whole thing. Then she caught the trace of a smirk on Shane's face and narrowed her eyes.

"Jerk."

He smirked in triumph. "You know what they say about pay back."

She stuck out her tongue at him and crossed her arms.

"You know what they say about jerky pop stars." She responded.

"You know what they say about girlfriends of jerky pop stars."

"You know what they say about revenge."

"You know what they say about guys with big feet."

Mitchie opened her mouth to reply but then shut it and gave him a confused look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I just ran out of things to say."

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "You're a dork."

He gaped at her. "Fine." He reached over and grabbed the flowers that were on the opposite seat and held them to his chest. "Then this dork takes back his flowers."

"Shane!" She exclaimed even though she knew he was kidding. "Give me back the flowers."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"Shane, no take-backs."

"No take-backs? What are we five?"

"You're acting five." She replied.

He blinked a few times. He looked down at the flowers and then back at her. "Touché." He handed her back the flowers and she smiled. She kissed his cheek softly and snuggled back into his chest.

"So," She placed one hand on his chest and looked up to him, "Where are we going?" She grinned.

"Nice try."

Mitchie frowned and huphed softly, hearing Shane's laughter behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Their date!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: So this is the last chapter to this! It's long and fluffy filled! I hope you enjoyed this! And if you haven't already check out my other Camp Rock fics! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or The Notebook.**_

* * *

"_Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat grow faster, faster. Ooh, let me feel your love heat, come on and sit in my hot seat of love and tell me how do you feel right after all, I'd like for you and I to go romancing, say the word your wish is my command." - Queen_

* * *

"Okay Shane, where are we? It feels like we've been driving for hours!"

Shane smirked. "It's been forty five minutes actually."

"Same difference! Where are you taking me that takes forty five minutes?!" She moved from her place beside the window back to Shane's side. He once again draped an arm around her and looked down at her.

"I'll tell you the same thing that I've told you for the past forty five minutes. I'm. Not. Telling."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "It's killing me, I want to know Shane!"

"I thought you loved surprises."

"I do but not when I have to wait for forty five minutes in a car! Can't you at least give me a hint?" She pouted and rested her head on his shoulder. "Pleeease."

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He let out a sigh. "Fine."

She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around one of his arms and looked up at him in anticipation.

"One hint….it's not in your hometown."

Her grin faltered and she let go of his arm and huphed, crossing her arms. He laughed softly and kissed the side of her head.

"That wasn't a hint!" She protested. "That was stating the obvious!"

"Mitch, I can't give you a hint without giving the whole thing away. I want it to be a surprise and it would be more sentimental to see your reaction once we got there."

She sighed quietly, "I guess you're right. I just hate waiting!"

"It's not much longer until we get there."

She nodded and settled back into his side resting her head on his chest. Mitchie lifted her left hand and started to play with the ring on her finger. After a few moments she heard Shane's voice, "What are you doing?"

"Well since you didn't give me any form of entertainment on this incredibly long car ride I'm entertaining myself." She responded.

"No entertainment huh?" He asked slyly and placed one of his hands over hers and with his other tilted her head towards his. Her eyes met his and he softly pressed his lips to hers. She responded to the kiss as she shifted in her seat to get into a more comfortable position. The kiss started off slow and soft but soon picked up speed. Mitchie entangled her fingers in Shane's raven black hair and Shane pushed Mitchie back onto the seat. His hands were on either side of her head to support himself as he hovered over her.

The couple continued this until the need for air was too great and Shane rested his forehead against hers while they both caught their breaths.

"Would you say you're entertained now?" Shane asked her breathlessly. Mitchie opened her eyes to meet his and only nodded.

He smirked and softly pecked her lips a few times and then slowly rose to a sitting position. He looked out the window and then turned back to Mitchie who also began to sit up, "Good, because we're here."

"Really?" Mitchie shot up with a grin and just as she was about to look out the window Shane's hands covered her eyes.

Mitchie frowned and pouted. "Now you're just being mean."

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder softly. "You don't mean that. And I don't want you to see it just yet. If I remove my hands do you promise that you will keep your eyes closed?"

Mitchie pursed her lips in thought and didn't answer for a good few moments.

"Mitchie…"

"Alright fine, I promise."

"Thank you." Shane carefully removed his hands and stared at her to make sure she didn't peek. After he was sure that her eyes were closed and stay closed he grabbed a blind fold from one of the compartments in the limo and tied it around her eyes.

"Shane! Is this a blindfold?"

"Yes it is."

"You don't trust me to keep my eyes closed?"

"It's hard to when I'm leading you somewhere." He explained. "No open your eyes, do you see me?"

"Well first of all no because you're behind me and no I don't see anything anyway."

"Ok good."

He opened the limo door and stepped outside. He walked to the other side of the limo and opened the door. He reached in and grabbed her hand. "Careful now." He helped her out slowly and then closed the limo door. He wrapped an arm around her and continued to hold onto one of her hands.

"Now just go where I lead you ok?"

"Ok." Mitchie nodded and walked with Shane.

It didn't take too long before Shane stopped her. Mitchie listened for any signs that would point to where she was. She heard no chatter which means there were no other people around so she wasn't in a restaurant. And she wasn't inside because she felt a slight breeze against her skin. She heard a few birds chirping but what she finally picked out of the silence was water lapping. "Shane…are we near water?"

She felt Shane let go of her and walk behind her. He untied the blindfold and let it fall. When the darkness was gone she saw a huge lake with hundreds of pine trees surrounding it. "Wow…" She muttered. "It's beautiful."

"This isn't nearly half the surprise."

Mitchie turned to look at Shane and he cast his gaze to the right of her. She followed his gaze and gasped softly.

At the shore of the lake was a canoe. "Oh Shane…it looks just like…" And that's when she saw it. In white painting on the side of the canoe it clearly said, 'Property of Camp Rock.' Her eyes widened and she lifted her head to look at Shane who had a smile on his face. "How did you…?"

"When your uncle runs the Camp, you kinda get a lot of perks." He responded with a smirk.

"And you had it brought all the way down here from Camp?"

"_That's_ the perks of being famous. I hired someone to bring it down here." He chuckled at her mystified expression and took her hand, leading her down to the canoe. He reached into the canoe and pulled out blue and pink life jackets. "Look familiar?"

A grin spread across her face as she grabbed the pink lifejacket. "You even got the same life jackets that we wore." She kissed his cheek and then slipped on the life jacket. "You are too cute."

"I try." He replied, putting on his own life jacket. He motioned his hand towards the canoe. "Go on in."

Mitchie smiled at him and stepped into the canoe. Shane went to the end of canoe and pushed it into the water and then hopped in himself.

"Now hopefully this time we don't go in circles." She giggled.

He grabbed the two oars, handing one to her and putting his own in the water. "I think I've figured it out." Shane answered with a chuckle.

"Oh? Have you been practicing?"

"Er, no. It's a little thing called the Internet."

She laughed. "Google is a life saver."

"That it is. That it is." He agreed. He then started to explain to her how to properly canoe and after a few tries they finally managed to (somewhat) get it.

After about a minute or two of rowing Mitchie smiled and let out a contented sigh. She looked around and then looked at Shane. "It feels just like Camp."

Shane smiled and stared at her lovingly.

She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just reminiscing." He looked down at the water quickly then back up at her. "You know it was on the canoe that time that I first realized I was falling for you."

Mitchie blushed and grinned. "Really?"

He nodded. "When you told me that I wasn't really a jerk because I was helping Andy with his dancing…you saw right through me into what was in my heart…into the real me. No one else really did that." He smirked. "Oh and we can't forget the shameless flirting we were doing."

"I've never flirted with anyone before…it just came natural with you." Mitchie told him. She stretched out her legs and smiled softly. "I always thought that if I was around a boy I really liked I wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence none the less flirt with him."

"So when did you know you were falling for me?" He asked.

She smiled and shrugged lightly. "I think it was little pieces. I first knew you weren't a jerk that time in dance class that you gave Tess that dirty look and helped Andy. And then when you brought me down to the dock and sang Gotta Find You. You were completely different then the person I met only a few days prior in the kitchen. You were so nice and as you know I loved your song and the way you were looking at me gave me butterflies. And then I guess I thought about you a lot and I thought I was doomed because I had a crush on Shane Gray…"

He laughed softly. "Doomed huh?"

"Well I always got annoyed at those girls who said they were in love with you and they didn't know you. And then when I realized I developed a crush on you I thought I was just like them…"

"But you weren't…you did know me."

"Right and after I thought about it a while I realized that I wasn't like them. They like you because you're cute and have a good voice and you're a celebrity. They don't like you for you but I did. And then when he kept running into each other and of course the canoe ride helped a lot too. But I think the moment I realized that I didn't want to be without you was at the Beach Jam when you looked at me with such a look of hurt and disappointment. It hurt me to know that I was the one who did that to you and I wanted nothing more than to fall at your feet and beg you to forgive me."

"Boy I am glad that you were the girl with the voice." Shane stated and Mitchie stared at him with a look of confusion. "After the Beach Jam, I spent a long time trying to convince myself that you weren't right for me. That I was stupid for ever liking you and if you hadn't sung at Final Jam and you weren't the girl with the voice, my stubborn nature would have stayed mad at you and we wouldn't be together."

Mitchie felt a rush of sad emotions rush through her at the memory of Beach Jam. "Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about something else? This is a little depressing…"

He nodded. "I completely agree. There is no need to dwell upon our depressing past."

Mitchie smiled softly. "Thanks."

Shane lifted his head and looked around and smiled when he saw where they were. "Turn around Mitch."

Mitchie gave him a curious look and looked around her shoulder. Her jaw dropped when she saw the sight behind her. Weeping Willows fell over the water and sunlight broke through the cracks in the leaves leaving the scene picture perfect. "Whoa…" She let her eyes wonder around the area and then her gaze finally landed back on Shane. "Where exactly are you taking me Shane?"

He lifted his finger to his lips and shook his head. "You'll see in a minute."

And just as Shane had said a minute later they got out the willow treed area and pulled into the shore of a little island. On the island was a little shack/cabin. Shane got out of the canoe and pulled it the way onto shore. He offered Mitchie his hand and she took it gratefully and he helped her out of the cabin. She looked at the cabin in awe. "Shane…where are we?"

"My Dad owns this lake." He explained and Mitchie looked at him in shock.

"Really?"

He nodded. "And he built this little cottage here to get away from the world once in a while. No one else really knows about this, I don't even think my mother does. I asked him not too long ago if he knew a great place to take a date and he told me about this place. He told me that I'm welcome to come here anytime I want to. He has a discreet power line running from the house to the road so no one could trace it so even though its on the middle of an island it's fully equipped."

Her jaw dropped as she stared at the little cottage. "Oh My God…Shane…this is amazing."

He smiled at her, "Come on." He motioned his head towards the house and together they walked hand in hand towards the house. Shane pushed open the door and led Mitchie inside. Mitchie looked around in awe. There was one main room with a few doors on either side of the room. In the center of the main room there was a blanket laid down with a picnic set up. There were two unlit candles in the middle of the blanket.

Mitchie smiled at Shane and then walked towards the blanket. She sat down on the blanket and opened the picnic basket to see what was inside. She took out some of the contents and laughed. "Peanut butter and Jelly Shane? Real romantic."

He chuckled as he settled down beside her. "Not much you can put in a picnic basket. But…" He held up a finger and rose to his feet again. Mitchie watched him walk into one of the doors on the left side of the room. He returned a few moments later with another picnic basket and a tray covered in tin foil.

He returned to his spot beside Mitchie and placed the basket and tray in front of her. "Well go one, open them." He told her with a smirk.

She eyed them warily and slowly opened the picnic basket. A bright grin spread across her face and she shook her head. She chuckled, "Really Shane? Really?" She lifted the bag of Tortilla chips and jar of Salsa.

Shane only smirked. "Uncover the tray Mitch."

"I swear if its burgers…" She peeled the tin foil off the tray and covered her mouth trying to keep from laughing. Inside the tray were a dozen cupcakes in blue frosting.

She looked up at him and removed her hand from her mouth. "Are you trying to recreate our summer?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Just bringing back the memories."

She crawled over to him and placed her hand on the side of his face. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Well aren't you the romantic?" She murmured against his lips.

He hummed softly and kissed her again.

After their kiss, Mitchie settled herself in between Shane's legs and Shane wrapped his arms around. She rested against his chest and he rested his head on top of hers. "So…" Shane started taking Mitchie's hand and drawing circles with his finger on her palm. "Tell me Mitch…tonight…are you going to be my Jamie? My Allie? Or my Rose?"

She turned her head so she could look at him and furrowed her brow. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean what? It was a simple question."

"Why are you asking me about my three favorite movies?"

"Just answer the question Mitch."

"Um…I guess I'll be your Allie."

He nodded slowly. "In that case…" He kissed the side of her head. "I'll be right back." He lifted himself from under her and walked to the back of the room. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at what he was doing. He walked over to something that was covered by a sheet and took off the sheet. Under the sheet was a projector and a DVD player on a small table. Shane turned on the projector and Mitchie snapped her head to the wall in front of her when the almost the whole wall lit up in a blue glow. The name of the projector was soon on the wall and then soon after that the title menu of 'The Notebook' filled up the wall.

Shane hit the play button and walked back over to Mitchie. He sat behind her and pulled her back to rest against him. She turned her head to look at him with a smile. "You brought a movie?"

"I brought three and depending on your answer to the former question that would be the one I put on."

"You're really going to sit through a chick flick with me?"

He smiled and kissed the side of her face. "I would do anything for you."

She took both his hands in hers and rested them on top of her stomach as she grinned up at him. "You're the best Shane Gray."

He chuckled softly. "You're welcome." They shared a short kiss as the soft piano music of The Notebook theme filled the room.

* * *

Mitchie sniffled softly and chewed softly on the strings of her hoodie as the camera zoomed out on the picture of Noah and Allie, to the outside of the nursing home, and then finally to the birds flying in the air.

Around their feet was a half eaten bag of chips, two plates with crumbs from the sandwiches and the tray of cupcakes which was half eaten.

As the credits rolled, Mitchie released Shane's hand and wiped the few stray tears that had escaped her eyes. She turned to Shane, fully expecting him to look bored or unaffected, but saw him staring at the screen with misty eyes. At that her smile grew. "Shane…are you crying?"

"No." He protested and blinked heavily trying to get rid of the tears that were obviously in his eyes.

"It's alright to cry Shane…it's a beautiful movie."

She saw Shane stare at the credits rolling and thought he was going to defend his manlihood but what came out of his mouth thoroughly surprised her. "It's just amazing…how she had dementia and just before she died she remembered him and their love took them away together. It's just…and then the birds…"

"You've never seen this movie before have you Shane?"

He shook his head. "It came out around the time that I became famous and since I was so busy didn't really have time for movies and I wouldn't sit down to watch a chick flick either. But this isn't a normal chick flick; this is just, a story of true and everlasting love."

She awed him and kissed his cheek. She giggled when she felt his cheek was warm which meant he was blushing. He cleared his throat and stood up. He walked over the projector and turned it off along with the DVD player and then flipped on the light switch.

"Well now that that's over." He clapped his hands together and raised his eyebrows at her. She flipped onto her stomach and rested her head in her hands, leaning her elbows on the ground.

"You know you loved that movie Shane."

"I'm also a guy. And guys don't like to show their emotions." He told her and walked back over to her. He lay down beside her on his back, his hands going behind his head.

She rolled her eyes and rolled onto her side. She shifted her body over to him and rested her head against his chest, looking up at him. "I love guys who show their emotions. I don't think it makes you any less manly. It just shows that you know how to feel too. Noah wasn't afraid to cry."

"Noah's true love didn't remember who he was…he had a valid reason as to why he was crying."

"So…just pretend that I didn't remember who you were."

Shane's face grew serious. "Don't even go there."

She drew circles on his chest gently. "What if that happens Shane? Will you be my Noah?"

"I'll never leave you Mitchie." He said seriously. "No matter what, I'll be by your side."

She smiled softly and snuggled more into his chest. For a while they couple just laid there enjoying just being near each other. Mitchie closed her eyes as she felt Shane's chest rising and falling under her and heard his heart beating. The sound was soothing and she slowly started to drift off.

After about a half an hour Shane tried to wake her but she was sound asleep and wouldn't budge. He gently slid out from underneath her and laid her gently on the blanket. He cleaned up the area quickly and then once again tried to wake her. Another failed attempt.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her out to the canoe. He laid her down carefully and was amazed to find that she still hadn't stirred.

He rowed out of the same way he came and back into the main lake area. He made his way across the lake and finally pulled back into shore. He pulled the canoe completely out of the water and chained it up to a tree. He walked over to Mitchie's side of the canoe and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to where the limo was parked and waited for them. The chauffer saw Shane approaching with his hands full so he got out and opened the door for him. Shane thanked him and carefully laid Mitchie on one side of the limo. He slid in himself and the chauffer closed the door after him. And soon they were on the road again.

Mitchie slowly awoke feeling like she was rocking. She moaned quietly and opened her eyes to meet the inside of the dimly lit limo.

"Hello sleepy head." Mitchie turned her gaze to the voice and saw Shane looking at her with a smirk.

She sat up and found that she had a blanket draped around her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked tiredly.

"For about an hour and fifteen minutes."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "But don't worry about it; you're cute when you sleep."

She blushed and smiled shyly. She yawned and stretched. "How long until we're back?"

"About fifteen minutes." He responded. She nodded quietly and shifted herself over to his side of the limo. She hummed quietly and snuggled herself up into his side.

He looked down at her and his lips twitched up in an amused smirk when he saw her eyes closed again. "You going to sleep again?"

She shook her head. "No…" She mumbled. "Just…cuddling." She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a small smile.

He wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him. He rested his head on top of hers and smiled softly.

After about five minutes of silence, Mitchie finally spoke, "Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing to me?"

He lifted his head and looked down at her. "Sure Mitch, what do you want me to sing?"

She smiled and cast a look at him. "What do you think?"

He chuckled softly. "Oh, of course." He cleared his throat and softly started to sing 'Gotta Find You'. After he finished he went straight into another song that was unfamiliar to Mitchie. Mitchie shifted her position and rested her head on his lap and looked up at him. She watched his lips as he sang and then her eyes moved to his eyes which opened and closed and various points in the song as he was obviously into the song he was singing.

"That was beautiful." She whispered after he finished. "Did you write that?"

He nodded as his fingers combed her hair sending a content smile to her face. "I was going to play it for you tonight at the cabin after the movie but my plans changed."

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly and he shook his head chuckling softly.

"No it's not your fault."

"What was the name of that song?"

"When You Look Me In The Eyes. I wrote it just for you."

_When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me…_

A smile spread across her face and she sat herself up. She placed her hand on the side of his face and locked her eyes onto his. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and a grin spread across her face as she uttered with every ounce of feeling she had in her body, "I love you Shane."

A look of sheer joy crossed Shane's eyes and he broke out into a grin. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "I love _you_ Mitchie."

Mitchie loved the incredible feeling she got when she heard Shane say those words. The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice told her that he meant it too.

Before they knew it they were pulling into Mitchie's driveway. For about a minute they just stayed wrapped up in each other's arms. Then finally Shane told her that should probably get out. She grumbled quietly to which he chuckled and they both got out of the limo.

Shane walked Mitchie to the door and they just stood there in front of the door. Shane looked at his watch quickly. He got her home with fifteen minutes to spare.

Mitchie clasped her hands together and bit her lip. "So I guess this is goodnight."

He smiled gently and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Don't sound so upset Mitchie, you can call me later, and I'll be around for a few days."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just been a perfect day I don't want it to end."

He opened his arms and she eagerly walked into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on her chest. "I know." He said quietly.

After a minute she reluctantly pulled away from him and gave him a small smile. He returned the smile and leaned in to kiss her one last time for the night. They lingered there for a good few moments and then Shane started to take a few steps back.

She lifted her hand in a wave and he did the same. He turned and started off her porch. She sighed quietly and turned to open her door.

"Mitchie?"

She turned with her hand on the door knob. Shane was standing at the base of the steps to her porch.

"Will you be my bird?"

A bright smile split across her face.

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird."

* * *


End file.
